deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eowyn
Éowyn was a noblewoman of Rohan, daughter of Éomund and Theodwyn, younger sister of Éomer and niece of King Théoden. Forced to spend most of her youth caring for Théoden in his declining years, she yearned for an opportunity to prove herself in battle. Driven to despair by her unrequited love for Aragorn, she disguised herself as a man and accompanied the Rohirrim army to Minas Tirith, where she won great renown in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields by slaying the Witch-King of Angmar with the help of Meriadoc Brandybuck, whom she had carried with her. Severely wounded by the Witch-King, she nearly died, but recovered with Aragorn's help in The Houses of Healing. There she met Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, and fell in love with him. The two married in TA 3020, and settled in Ithilien after the war of the Ring. (Taken from The Lord of the Rings wiki) Battle vs. Hildegard von Krone (by Facetheslayer) On the plains of Gondor, Hildegard was seen wandering, along with her soldiers, searching for any trace of the Azure Knight. She held her weapons, Glanzande Nova, and Frischer Himmel, as her chained flail was attached to her armor, like a belt. Seeing multiple bodies of Uruk-Hai soldiers, who were slain after the battle of Pelennor fields, as Hilde looked back at her soldiers and said to them... "He spares no one... even his own kind." She says, looking down at the demonic looking Orc hybrids. In the distance, Eowyn is seen grieving over her recetly deceased uncle, King Theoden. She looks over and sees Hilde's unique armor in the distance, and believed her to be a Uruk-Hai general. "Warrior of Isengard, and betrayer of man!. I will slay thee!" Eowyn says, before getting up, and grabbing her Mirkwood Bow. She takes aim, and fired a bolt. The wind managed to catch it, as the bolt flew and landed at Hilde's feet. The red-head looked down,and then out in the distance. She sees Eowyn, who was beginning to draw another bolt, as Hilde headed out alone, taking out her signature sword and spear, as she ran into battle. Eowyn fired another bolt at Hilde's eye socket, however, she used her sword, Glanzande Nova, to knock it out of the sky. Eowyn then started to run back to her horse, as she was able to run a little faster, due to being armored a little less. Eowyn grabbed her spontoon spear, as both spears clashed. The Spontoon's unique edge had a slight ensnarement on Hilde's throwing spear, as Eowyn kicked Hilde away and then does a thrust with her spear, however, Hilde dodged, and slashed with her sword, giving a light cut into Eowyn's arm. Eowyn tried another thrust, however, Hilde drew the Spontoon down with her spear, and then stomped on it, knocking it out of her hands. Eowyn dodged a thrust, and then ran back to the plains. Hilde chased after her, as she stopped and seen a short spear, similar to the ones she weilded back at home. She picked it up, and hurled it at Eowyn, who had just grabbed her sword, Guthwine, and a Rohirric Shield, as she hacked the throwing spear out of the air. Hilde ran in and thrusted her spear, however Eowyn used her shield, and caused Hilde to penetrate through it. Eowyn twisted the spear out of Hilde's hand. Hilde's spear falls out of the shield, as Eowyn tries to hack Hilde down, however, their swords clashed. Eowyn batted Hilde back with her shield, and tried another attack, however, Hilde managed to parry her attack, and then tossed her aside, making her stumble, but not fall. Hilde started to undo the chain around her waist, to free her flail, as Eowyn went to attack. Hilde swung her flail, as Eowyn puts up her shield out of reaction. The shield is splintered into pieces, as Eowyn cried out in pain, due to a broken left arm. Hilde tried another swing of the chained flail, however, Eowyn dodged the ball, as Hilde swung with the inertia of the flail. Eowyn then shoved her down roughly, and mounted her, about to drive her blade into Hilde's face, when all of a sudden, she heard multiple screams. She looked over, and seen all of Hilde's men being slaughtered by a strange being with a giant cursed sword. Then a sudden shriek was heard, as a more familiar foe was seen. A giant flail was seen about to take Eowyn's head off, as she ducked the weapon of The Witch King. Hilde began to get up and then stabbed the witch king in the thigh with her blade, which is believed to slay evil, as teh Witch King was stunned. "So... you are not my enemy?" Eowyn now realized, but still had a confused look on her face, as she began to raise Guthwine up "No.... but it appears we have a common goal." Hilde replied, as she gets up, and along with Eowyn, both drove their blades into the blackness of the Witch King's helm. "I have aided your country.... are you willing to aid mine?" Hilde asks, as she reaches for her spear, as Eowyn said with a smile... "It shall be done." They said, before tehy both charged after the new threat, that is Nightmare. WINNER: EOWYN Expert's Opinion While Both Warriors were very evenly matched, Eowyn hit a hair harder in long range, and short range, to give her a narrow victory. The original battle, weapons and votes can be fuond here. Battle vs. Leliana (by Greenberet69) Eowyn: Leliana: In the plains of Rohan Eowyn is on a scouting mission with 3 Rohirrim meanwhile Leliana and 3 Orlesian Bards are hired to kill the Shieldmaiden of Rohan to weaken Rohan's leadership. Leliana and the Bards spot Eowyn and the Rohirrim and so Leliana takes out Marjolaine's Recurve Longbow and fires striking a Rohirrim in the neck Eowyn and the other Rohirrim are alerted and so a Rohirrim takes out a Rohan Bow and Arrow and fires striking and killing a Bard Eowyn yells to the Rohirrim to charge and so they all take out their Rohan Swords and Shields and Charge with the two Orlesian Bard's taking out their close range weapons and charging except for Leliana who continues to fire but her arrows keep on getting deflected by the Rohan Shield. So she decides to abandon her Longbow and takes out her Starfang Longsword and Rose's Thorn Dagger and charges herself. Eowyn charges at a bard and blocks his strike and knocks him back with her shield and then stabs him and meanwhile Leliana engages a Rohirrim and she is able to block with her Starfang and then pierces his throat with her Dagger . The last Rohirrim and Bard are engaging each other with both blocking each others strikes but the Rohan is able to block a strike with his shield and then twirls around and decapitates the Bard before Leliana comes up from behind and decapitates him with her Starfang . Leliana turns around to see Eowyn battle ready and so Leliana turns around to engage her to. Both soon engage with both blocking each others attacks but Eowyn soon bashes Leliana who falls back and Eowyn tries to stab her but Leliana quickly rolls out of the way and stabs Eowyn's leg who quickly yells in pain and slashes at Leliana who gets her dagger arm slashed dropping the Rose's Thorn Dagger. Leliana is able to get up and while Eowyn is down she stabs Eowyn right through the back with her Starfang . Leliana raises her longsword and yells "FOR ORLAIS" in victory. WINNER: LELIANA Expert's Opinion While Eowyn was deadly in close range combat, Leliana just had more combat experience than Eowyn and her skills at long range. Eowyn may have had the slightly better training and the more Warrior's Heart, but she just stood no chance against someone who had more comab experience. The original battle, weapons and votes can be fuond here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors